Detakan ke-12
by Zeesuke23
Summary: [AU][Male!Saku x Fem! Sasu] [Gender bender] . Sasuke yang terdiam dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sakura yang tak ingin salah memulai kata. Dan jam dinding seolah menertawakan keduanya yang tak tahu apa - apa tentang romansa. /For Sachika Arikazuto/
_Detakan ke-12_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Fanfic_ _Zee_

 _._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pair : Male!Saku x Fem!Sasu_

 _Genre : Romance :''D_

 _Warmimg : AU, OOC , minim dialog sepertinya , alur loncat loncat dan juga maju mundur , EYD yang berantakan, Typo yang berterbangan, aneh ,Gender Bender, dll._

 _For Sachika Arikazuto, alias Shine ;''D_

 _._

 _Summary : Sasuke yang terdiam dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sakura yang tak ingin salah memulai kata. Dan jam dinding seolah menertawakan keduanya yang tak tahu apa - apa tentang romansa._

.

.

.

Mereka hanya terdiam, tanpa adanya yang mau mengawali pembicaraan. Gadis bersurai raven itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan , sambil melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Hampir setengah jam sudah mereka duduk berdua seperti ini. Tanpa sebuah kata yang berarti. Tanpa suara yang sebenarnya sama – sama terpendam dihati, dibenak sendiri.

Dengan iris sekelam malam, gadis tersebut mulai memandangi sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik, nampak resah. Ia harus menunggu lama kata - kata yang terucap dari sang pria disebrang meja. Lagi pula sepertinya pemuda tersebut sedang asyik dengan dunianya. Ingin mengawali pembicaraan namun itu bukan gayanya. Sepertinya harga diri sedang mengikatnya. Gaun putihnya ia biarkan tersapu debu, ia tak peduli. Harusnya alunan biola pengiring dapat membuat suasana lebih nyaman namun nyatanya hanya nol besar.

Mungkin mereka berdua sedikit membutuhkan kursus tentang pengutaraan pendapat, gadis berdarah Uchiha itu hanya memandang pemuda dihadapannya tersebut yang sepertinya tidak bersikap seperti biasanya tersebut. Dan harus gadis benetra kelam itu akui bahwa pemuda dihadapannya nampak kebih menawan malam ini. Dengan sedikit polesan gel pada rambut cerahnya, dan juga kemeja yang begitu rapi terlihat dari caranya menggunakan dasi. Ini bukan kencan pertama bagi mereka, namun sepertinya rasa gugup tetap saja melanda keduanya.

Pemuda bernetra zamrud itu itu seolah bingung untuk memilih kata, ia hanya takut kata yang ia ucap menjadi salah. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Lidahnya seolah kelu untuk mengutarakan kata tersebut. Ia tahu dirinya telah membuat seorang gadis menuggu suaranya, namun mau bagaimana lagi untuk saat ini lidah dan otaknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Rambut legamnya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai bebas dengan diselingi sebuah jepit . Yang bersangkutan hanya menautkan kedua lengannya , ia benci dengan keadaan ini. Namun ia lebih benci jika harus memulai kata terlebih dahulu. Tidak biasanya pemuda dihadapannya bersikap sepeti ini.

Jam dinding yang berdetak dengan kerasnya , seolah sedang tertawa. Ya... menertawakan mereka berdua yang tak dapat berkutik dengan semua ini. Mereka berdua hanya dapat diam membisu.

"..Suke..." pemuda tersebut hanya bergumam dan hal tersebut membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh begitu saja.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis kala namanya terpanggil, ia kikuk dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bukan salahnya jika ia tak tahu apa - apa mengenai kisah romansa.

.

.

Ingatan sang pemuda jauh melayang, tepat dipertemuan mereka untuk pertama. Pertemuan tanpa disengaja, dibalik pohon taman kota. Ia ingat mengapa pemuda itu begitu tertarik pada sang dara ayu. Bukan karena kecantikannya yang sebenarnya memang begitu cantik. Namun jauh dari itu semua. Konyol memang jika ia berkata gadis itu hampir sama persis dengan sahabatnya namun hanya mata dan juga tatanan rambut saja yang berbeda. Konyol memang saat ia mengira itu sahabatnya dan memeluknya dengan begitu saja, dengan berasalan rasa rindu didada. Namun jauh dari fakta itu semua, mereka berdua seolah telah terjerat oleh sebuah garis takdir.

Hanya tamparan ringan dengan alasan kurang ajarlah yang pemuda tersebut dapatkan , dan lagi pula ini semua memang salahnya. salahnya main peluk seorang gadis, dan ia hampir lupa ia berada dimana pada saat itu.

Pertemuan mereka tidak hanya berakhir disana, ia tidak menyangka pertemuan tanpa sengaja itu masih berlanjut begitu saja. Ia tak mengira bahwa gadis berambut raven itu memiliki suara merdu ditambah begitu ahli dalam memainkan sebuah alat musik _, Shamisen_. Entah apa , ia jadi benar - benar merinduakn sahabatnya kala itu ,namun itu percuma.

Pemuda berdarah Haruno itu masih mengingat bagaimana alunan merdu dari dawai _Shamisen_ saat dipetik oleh gadis berdarah Uchiha tersebut. Lalu jangan lupakan suara merdunya yang berambitus _mezzo sopran_. Yang begitu indah saat kau mendengakannya namun ia selalu menggunakan tempo yang sama, tempo _Andante_. Yang begitu halus saat ia nyanyikan. Dan jemari - jemari lentiknya yang seolah begitu lihai dan leluasa saat memetik dawai _shamisen_ seolah telah terbiasa, seolah mereka selalu bersama dan hanya berdua , antara sang gadis dengan alat musik _chordophone tersebut_.

.

.

Musim semi tahun ini mungkin akan menjadi musim semi yang indah bagi keduanya, mungkin saja. Meskipun nyatanya tidak juga. Setelah memanggil nama sang gadis dan gadis tersebut tersenyum tiada lagi kata yang terucap , hampa. Tidak juga, masih ada alunan biola yang mengiringi mereka. Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengira tempat ini begitu indah untuk berdua namun bagi keduanya yang tak mengetahui romansa, apakah seperti ini bisa disebut indah. Pemuda berambut terang itu hanya mendengus ringan , menurutnya tempat terindah di Tokyo bukanlah disini. Namun dibalik pohon Sakura saat musim semi tiba dimana sang gadis selalu memain nada indah untuknya.

' _ugghhh'_ pemuda bernetra klorofil itu hanya mengeram bosan, sampai kapan lidahnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk situasi seperti ini. Mungkin bisa, namun ia tidak mau melakukannya takut – takut salah kata.

.

Ini memang bukan kencan pertama mereka, namun entah mengapa suasana seperti ini seolah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua untuk merasakannya. Mungkin kencan pertama mereka tidak juga disebut sebuah kencan pertama juga. Mengapa demikian? Mungkin ini salah pemuda Haruno tersebut, namun tidak sepenuhnya salahnya juga.

Harusnya kencan mereka berjalan lancar waktu itu, lagi pula diwaktu tersebut hari begitu cerah. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna seperti tidak merestui kencan keduanya. Dan hanya umpatan sial dari sang pemudalah yang mereka dapati hari itu. Sial tatkala adik kecilnya yang bernama Sasori itu terus menggangagu keduanya, siapa sangka jika pemuda mungil itu menyusup kedalam mobil sang kakak sebelum kakaknya pergi. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur dan mau tidak mau pun kencan berdua harus menjadi bertiga ditemani adik manis nan menyebalkan tersebut.

.

.

Ketukan pada meja menandakan pemuda tersebut bosan bukan kepalang, ia ingin merutuki kebodohannya bagaimana ia melupakan kata – kata yang telah ia rangkai dengan begitu indah kemarin dan lantas ini semua salah siapa.

"Sasu - _chan_ " dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, pemuda tersebut pun mulai memanggil nama sang gadis kemabali. Dan sepertinya ia mulai tak yakin dengan kata yang harus ia katakan berikutnya.

"Ya..." lagi dan lagi gadis irit kata itu kembali tersenyum indah dan entah mengapa pemuda tersebut menjadi tak yakin akan kata yang ia rangkai tadi, Ia hanya merutuki kemana semangatnya saat berbicara itu, dan mengapa sekarang menghilang saat diperlukan.

Pemuda itu hanya memandang senyuman dari sang dara ayu tersebut yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dan tentunya hal itu membuatnya semakin gugup kala lidahnya tak mau diajak kompromi untuk masalah ini, benar – benar gugup tak bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ini semua dan seolah memaksanya untuk mengatakan ini semua kepadanya. Mengatakan bahwa.

"Aku menyayangimu , dan maaf telah membuatmu menunggu" waktu tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang mudah untuk menunggu sesorang tanpa kepastian bukan. Namun terkadanng waktu megajarkan kita semua , mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Mengajarkan kita bagaimana menahan diri , mengajari bagaimana untuk tetap menjaga perasaan ini , untuk tetap setia dihati dan bukan berpindah kelain hati.

.

Terkadang sesuatu yang kita anggap biasa saja , sebenarnya begitu tersirat akan makna. Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Bukan sesuatu yang dengan senantiasa dapat terlaksana. Terlaksana dengan begitu cepat. Menunggu adalah sebuah ujian , ujian mengenai kesetian.

.

.

Dan detakan jam ke dua belas itu pun mulai melunturkan kecanggungan antar keduanya, berganti dengan kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan, membuat dunia terasa milik berdua saja, jadi masih bisa dikatakan mereka tak tahu kisa romansa kah?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

.

A/N:

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM/ ini apaaaaaannnn... (gaktahu) .

Panpik aneh yang IYKWIM :p . Ok... Shine ini pokoknya buat kamu #pelukShine. Sini saya ketchupp kamunya mumumu :**** ehehehehehe... X''D. Ya ampun saya terharu buangetttt.. kamu bilang anak emak kayak saya olang bijakkk :''v #padahalaslinyaenggaklohh #kalauorangsomvlakIYA :''v Maap Shine cuma bisa kasih fic seabal ini buat kamu dan moga kamunya suka yaaaa :"""D , gak seketje karya kamunya juga kok :3 . Saya emang NIAT buat yang Gender Bender :""V biar lebih Ketjeee whahahahha :'''D . Dan tadi udah saya masukin loh, alat musik paporitmu :''3 .

.

.

.

.

Sign.

.

Zee :3


End file.
